Talk:Battle For Dream Island Junior (Canncelled)/@comment-28225896-20140404002006
I like it but could use more details in stuff like skiping the whole bar scean was a bad choice In that challenge we could of found out all the contestants personalitys maybe found out of some alliance and learned who liked who and who disliked who. And we could of learned some rivalrys and who pushed who off. Without those details all we know is that Leafy the 2nd and daisy won. But how did they win? Did they cheat? Lie? Deseve others? Pushed there way to win? Helped each other win? Or just did the challenge as said without feelings for anyone? We don;t even know if anyone here knows each other. Also Flower and Eraser would not be married let alone have a child. In BFDI there clearly both unliked by each other and hate eachother. And if they did manage to get married how would there child be a daisy. Its rubber with a plant how does that make another plant. Does she have any trates from eraser. Let alone flower is mean so Daisy should most likely be portrayed mean not nice that goes for eraser to. Another thing is what is son. I understand its the Speaker boxes son but naming him son is boring give him a name at least like Speaker Box jr. Or Moni Box make hiem more intresting. Another this is Dime and Quater who goes to which one is Dime for Coiny or is dime for Nickel also Nickel was not in Batle for dream island he's in batle for dream island again. You missed Spungy so either Dime or Quater shouldn't be in so you can add a young spongy Another point is is Tack the child of Pin or is that Thumb Tack. Also why would there be 2 tacks And would Eraser cap have any trates of Flower since earser cap is a child of Eraser and flower And why si bubbles child a bubble wand why not Bubble gum or somthing more bubble related then a bubble wand which makes no sence if bubble is a bubble and bubble wand is plastic Also we don't know any of the genders of the characters are they all the same as ther moms or dads or are the all opisite or some are the same some arn't we need to know these things Final point is grammer you need colons in the right spot or it dosn't look right and you made your commas are weird it should be. Here's 2 example of both Daisy: Hi! I'm Daisy I used colons properly not like how you do it| Daisy : Hi! I'm Daisy| You shouldn't put spaces between colons and the name example: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 spacing was worng but here it's right| you made it like this| 1 ,2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6 ,7 ,8 ,9 ,and 10| which is wrong So I'm not saying your show is bad but it could use a lot of improvements so I'm not trying to be mean I'm just trying to help you sucseed and make this show awesome ~ Words From CedricBlocks :) (Nice Job)